


Human grace

by TheIceQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Crack, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Embarrassment, F/M, Hand Jobs, Human Grace, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Nervous Sam Winchester, Nervousness, Overstimulation, Porn, Prostate Milking, Reader is a callgirl, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: The reader is called to a motel room to help with a spell. The reader is a callgirl and Sam is not on board with Castiel's idea to get this spell working.





	Human grace

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the Sam Winchester Bingo. Square filled: Crack

You knew eavesdropping wasn’t widely accepted, but the man _had_ called and asked for you to wait outside, and they _were_ speaking rather loudly in the motel room. In the almost none existing light from the lamp with room number 202 written on it, you got closer to the door.

_“That doesn’t make sense, Cas. Humans doesn’t have grace. You sure you’ve translated it right?”_

_“I have. I’m fairly sure I know what it refers to. Centuries before mankind started writing, they called it grace.”_

That was definitely the man you’ve talked to on the phone. You couldn’t quite agree with yourself as to how the other one might look like. Tall, dark and handsome… but that could be wishful thinking.

_“Okay then, let’s do it. What do we call it now?”_

_“The correct name, I believe, is seminal fluid, but you might call…”_

_“I know what semen is, Cas!”_

This conversation was weird, but in your time as a call girl this didn’t even break top ten, yet.

_“So, Sam… Can you do it on your own?”_

_“This is sick, Cas. I’m not doing that.”_

The room felt quiet for a moment and you wondered if you should knock on the door, but the deal was that you should wait till he opened for you.

_“Sam…”_

“ _No, Cas! You must have translated it wrong.”_

_“How many spells have we done where we needed blood, hair, nails or bone grindings? Is it really so difficult for you to believe that we need semen for one?”_

Spells? Blood? You took a step back and considered to bolt, but you were holding yourself within hearing range of the door. Your dad always told you, that it was going to be your curiosity that was going to get you killed some day. Today might be it.

_“Sam. If you don’t think you can, I’ve arranged help.”_

_“What the hell does that mean?!”_

The guy inside were definitely not playing along, if the door were to open now, you weren’t sure it was safe to be on the other side of it. The handle turned, and you instinctively stepped aside.

A tall man, quite a bit taller than you, wearing a trench coat stepped out and quickly looked to the side and smiled at you. It had to be Cas, the man you talked to on the phone. His eyes were light blue and somehow, he looked like his voice; stoic, calm and mysterious. He shook your hand in silence and stepped back, allowing you to walk through the door first. You wasn’t sure that was the best idea but with small steps you walked into the light in the room.

Well, tall, dark and handsome wasn’t that far from the truth, but it didn’t quiet do the one, who had to be Sam, justice. I your line of work it’s the rich men who pay your bills, and you had quickly learned that it takes years to get that rich and grow that tired of the Mrs. It wasn’t often you were lucky enough to encounter a man like this. However, he didn’t seem thrilled to see you there. His smile at you were nothing but a small nervous tick. He then directed his eyes at the other man, who suddenly didn’t seem that tall.

“Cas. You don’t just do th… you don’t just call…” He brushed his hand through the shoulder-long brown hair. “…for another man… It’s… No!” He walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Not knowing what to do, you looked questionable at the blue-eyed man behind you.

“I’m sorry about that.”

You conjured up a smile. “It’s all good, but I guess you don’t need me anyway, so…”

You stepped past him towards the door, but he stopped you with a heavy hand on your shoulder. “We _do_ need you. Let me talk to him.”

The man gestured for you to sit in a leather recliner in the corner and you obliged. He didn’t make an effort to hide his words from you when he talked to the other, through the bathroom door.

“Sam. There is no other spell. If we are going to get Dean back, you have to do this.”

You could hear footsteps moving back and forth on the other side of the door, but there was no answer.

“I am going to get Dean back. I can hold you, paralyzed, and I will, but it will mean that I would be in the room. I believe that that would be inappropriate?  Sam?!”

This had to be some kind of play, kink or fantasy, because nothing else could possibly make sense. But no matter how much you tried to understand the dynamics of what was going on, you couldn’t shake the feeling that Sam truly didn’t want you there.

The door opened slowly, and you stretched your neck to see what state the tall guy was in, but no one came out.

“How much?” The large man’s voice were suddenly small and indicated that he’d surrendered.

The man, now in charge, picked up a glass vial from a table, with a lot of other stuff that you hadn’t figured out wat was yet. He handed it to you as you stood up. You looked at the glass and from one guy to the other. Then the smaller of them talked.

“Fill this please. I will pay you what it costs.”

The taller man had only stepped one foot outside the bathroom, stepping on his own toes and looking down at his hands. The other headed for the door, but this time you grabbed _his_ shoulder.

“Wait…” You looked at Sam once more before directing your speech at Cas. “He clearly doesn’t want this. I’m not raping him for you.”

The man didn’t even raise an eyebrow at the accusation. “Sam will tell you. He _need_ to do this.” He moved out from your touch and walked out of the room, with your eyes still clued at him.

“It’s okay. He’s right.” Sam’s voice was more resignedly than anything else. It tore a big hole in your stomach to hear him like that. You’ve only seen him for five minutes and herd him say next to nothing, but you were convinced that this was not the way he normally was.

Cas closed the door and you turned around slowly. “Are you sure about this?”

“No, so we better get started.” Sam stepped closer and offered his hand. “Sam. Sorry about this.”

You took his hand feeling it shake and sent him a confident smile. Nervous customers, you knew how to handle. “I’m Y/N, and no need to be sorry.”

You turned your back on him while taking off your jacket and hanging it over a chair, along with your purse. When you turned back around, he hadn’t moved an inch. A small chuckle formed in your chest, but you didn’t let it escape your lips. He was kinda adorable like this, all nervous. Most of the men you were used to, faked insecurity, maybe to justify it just a little, maybe because they wanted a woman to take charge, you didn’t know, but this was genuine nerves.

You sat on the bed and padded the empty space next to you. “Come.”

Slowly and without making eye contact he walked over and sat down. You placed a firm, calm hand on his knee. “Look, I’m not sure what’s going on here, but you’re in good hands.” He looked at you quickly. It seemed like your smile rubbed off on him just a little.

“There’s only one thing…” You looked at the glass bottle in your hand, and felt his muscles tense under the other. “He said to fill this?”

The flask was bigger than a normal vial, and big enough to make you wonder if it could be done as fast as it seemed that guy wanted it to.

Sam’s breathing got a little faster, not a lot, but enough for you to both see and hear it. He was eyeballing the glass. You had to take that as confirmation that Cas wasn’t kidding. You moved your hand to his shoulder and pushed him slowly back on the bed.

“Let me worry about that. Lie down.”

He pulled his leg up in the bed and got situated on his back. He didn’t seem to be shaking anymore, but when you opened his belt you realized that it was only the result of him tensing every muscle in his body.

“You’ve got to help me a bit here.” He lifted his hips a little and you pulled his jeans off. Something in you wanted to cover his legs with the sheath, to protect him, or shield him for more embarrassment, but you didn’t. There was no need to make this clinical. Keep it casual, it will help him too.

The first touch at the waistline of his boxers, made him recoil. Quickly, you grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. “Hey. You don’t want this…” You pulled the white sheath to his middle and stood up. “I’ll be leaving now.”

“No…” You stopped with your hand on the jacket. “…wait. I have to do this.” You turned around and studied the man sitting halfway up the headboard. He was still shaking and kinda pale, but the look in his eyes were pure determination. You walked over, sat down on the side of the bed and put your hand on his thigh. He looked at it, but didn’t move. You looked in his eyes and he nodded.

Without words you took hold of the boxers and he let you pull them off under the white cover. You fetched a small bottle of oil from your purse and took off your shoes. Climbing into the bed, he silently complied so you could sit between his legs. You poured oil in your hand and looked at Sam.

“Okay?”

He nodded, but was in some kind of high-alert, he didn’t take his eyes off you and he didn’t blink.

You reached under the sheath. The first touch made him gasp and pull slightly away. Letting him adjust to the thought of what was going to happen, you stilled for a moment. It was definitely the first time a stranger touched him like this, it might even have been a while since he’d done it himself. He seemed more tense than just nerves. He seemed overall stressed.

Moving your hand slowly and letting the other join, had him turning his head to the side and clenching his jaw. After half a minute of skilled work he was hard, and clearly more embarrassed from it. A run of your thumb under his shaft, from the base to the tip, made him knock his head hard against the headboard. You crawled a bit further down and took a firm grip on his hips and indicated that he should follow. He did and as soon as he was flat on his back, with his head on the pillow, you continued.

Sweating and gasping he desperately tried to keep some control of his body. His legs were shaking on either side of you and he was boring holes in the mattress with his fingertips. His eyes was closed tight, and his head turned all the way to the left, and had been for the entire time. It tore into your heart to see that he couldn’t let himself enjoy this, but you were a professional at what you did and knew what made the body tick, no matter what the brain wanted. Soon he was arching his back and trying to hold back grunts, you felt him pulsating in your hands and eventually he couldn’t fight the urge to thrust up into the friction you provided. He came hard and you only just managed to collect the cum in a drinking glass. Carefully you made sure that you’ve got every last drop.

You stood up and cautiously you poured the white substance into the vial. Only little over a third done.

“H… How much?”

You turned to Sam, who was on his side with his legs pulled up, and shook your head.

“Not enough, are you sure…”

“I’m sure.” He rolled to his back and rested an arm over his eyes.

You sighed and put the vial down before settling in with the glass again. You folded the sheath all the way up this time, letting yourself see what you were doing. He was still half hard as you poured oil directly on his cock and brushed your hand over the head. He jumped and for the first time since you started, he looked at you.

“Okay. So you’re one of the sensitive ones.” He nodded, and you smiled lovingly at him. This was going to be uncomfortable to say the least, but it could be a good thing if the… collection really was that important. “It’s good Sam. It’ll got faster then. There will probably be more too.”

The next stroke had him vibrating and holding back more than moans. During the next minutes he was tossing his head back and forth, but the rest of his body was rigid, and he was holding his breath.

“Sweetheart. It’ll be easier on yourself if you let your body do what it needs to.” You moved one of your hands up his stomach and felt the muscles expand as he took a deep breath. “That’s it. It’s only you and me in here. Let go.”

You felt him take a deep breath again and his legs relaxed. Moving forward with the task, his whimpers when you touched the head, became louder and more desperate. His whole body was moving to get away from your touch, but you knew that would soon change. Sure enough, right when you thought he would either kick you off the bed or start shedding tears, he’s movements turned, and he thrusted against your touch once again. Convulsing and in a perfect arc over the bed he came and fell back panting for air.

After adding to the vial, and wiping your hands in a towel, you sat on the mattress by Sam’s side. He looked at you with pleading eyes, clearly not ready to speak. You couldn’t help but move a strand of his brown hair from his eyes, and let your thumb slowly caress his cheekbone and jaw when moving your hand away.

“I’m sorry, Sam…” You’ve never thought that you would feel sorry for a customer, at least not for what _you_ were doing. But the look on Sam’s face were enough to make you want to say it again. “…It’s not enough.”

Sam looked like he’d figured as much, but the news had still hurt. He took hold of your hand and held it to his heart.

“O-okay…”

“Sam. Let’s wait a little.”

He squeezed your hand and then let go. “No. It has to be now.” He looked at the ceiling and took hold of the bedposts above his head. “You better tie me up. I don’t want to accidently hit you.”

You sat up straight. You weren’t oblivious that some people like that, hell, this wasn’t normally an odd request, but Sam… Sam wasn’t into it. What kind of power did this Cas have over him and who was Dean? And most important, how the hell was this going to bring him back? Back from where? There was a lot of things you didn’t knew, and probably never would, but one thing you were sure of; you were not going to tie this man up and basically rape him on his own request.

“No.” You stood up and climbed into the bed, feeling Sam’s questioning eyes on you. This time you sat next to his legs, which allowed you to sit closer to his head.

“Y/N?”

“I’m not tying you up, Sam.” You took hold of the waistline on his t-shirt and looked him in the eyes. “Will you let me help you… The right way.”

It took a moment for the question to register with Sam, but then he nodded and sat up, so you could pull the shirt over his head. As he laid back down you removed the sheath all the way and exposed his naked body completely. He bend his leg, turned himself a bit towards you and took your hand. He was still shaking, if it was from exhaustion or nerves you didn’t know anymore.

You smiled at him and brushed your hand lightly over his torso, down his belly and out his shaft. He crumbled and rolled to the side with a whine.

You squeezed his hand and bend down to look at his face.

“I can’t. It’s too much.”

“Sam. Let’s wait.”

He looked at you firmly and shook his head before offering you both his hands. “Tie me up.”

“No.” you got a little closer to his face and brushed away his hair again. “I won’t do that to you.”

He looked into your eyes for what seemed like forever, but still you didn’t want him to stop. He moved his hand up your upper arm and rested hit high on your shoulder. Why couldn’t you breath? It wasn’t you who had just cummed twice and was forced to do it again. He blinked and moved his hand further up to bury his fingers in your hairline.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Your heart skipped a beat, but the next words came easy. “You won’t. And I won’t hurt you.”

Sam relaxed a little and nodded slowly, still keeping eye-contact. You placed your hand on his chest and felt his heart beating almost as fast as yours. As if he knew that you’d felt it, he pulled your head to his and kissed you affectionately on your mouth. Surprised, it took you a second to catch up and fall into the softness of this strong man’s lips.

Braking it off, you looked at him again and even though he still looked nervous as to what was about to happen, there was no doubt that he trusted you to do it.

You pushed his shoulder to get him to lie on his back again and he followed. It was easier now; there were no embarrassing unspoken boundaries. You could do your job. Except it wasn’t really a job anymore. You were helping him. With what you didn’t know, but it wasn’t just a service anymore.

He looked at you when you lifted the leg closest to you and poured oil on one of your hands.

“Will you let me do this?”

He looked at you with a smile that made you forget where you were for a second. “Do what you need to.”

You nodded and kissed his knee, while grazing your hand up the back of his thigh, to prepare him for where you were going. With your hand on his butt cheek you waited for him to relax before you pressed a finger against his hole. He gasped and grabbed your other wrist, making you pause.

“Sweetie… Just relax.”

He bit his lower lip and let his head fall to the pillow, while letting go of your arm. You took his hand and waited for him to squeeze it before continuing.

At the first little intrusion you had to wait for him to relax again. He’d obviously never had anything up there. Little by little your whole index finger was inside, and you were able to move it slowly in and out without Sam tensing up. He still had a firm grip on your hand though, a grip that jerked a little every time you moved back in.

“Breathe now.” You felt his hand tightening around yours, but he took your advice and breathed in deep and slow. You graced your fingertip over his prostate and watched him shudder and gasp. You did it again fast before he knew what was happening and he rolled to his side, away from you, grunting and flat as a board.

You pulled out and gave him a few seconds to gather himself before turning him back and once again taking your place between his legs, sitting on your knees. He looked up at you. Shock was painted across his face. You lifted his knees and moved in closer, so your knees were under his thighs. Gasping and unsuccessfully trying to compose himself, he reached out for you and you took his hand and bend down to kiss it.

He was hard. You entered him and skillfully found the sweet spot again. There was no embarrassment in the moans and shouts Sam let out this time. Your heart was pounding as if it was you lying on the bed.

It wasn’t long before he started pounding into the emptiness above him. You let go of his hand, not sure he even noticed it as it just joined the other in trying to tear his pillow apart. It didn’t take long for you to grab the oil and pour more on him. He cried out loud as you touched his pounding and sensitive cock, but he was so close to cumming that pain was just another sensation he couldn’t quite prosses. Three strokes and you pulled out and reached over for the glass. Barely making it, you collected the cum. Sam was limp on his back, breathing fast and deep, only interrupted by the small whines provoked by you, wiping your finger over his shaft and head, to collect every precious drop.

Sam’s eyes were still closed when you poured the cum in the vial. All the way up, only a drop left in the glass. You covered him with the sheath, earning a small hum in response. He was exhausted, and probably out of it too. You washed your hands and wrapped the vial in a cloth, before calling the number from which Cas had called you, just hours before.

There was a knock on the door and you opened it halfway, blocking the view of the bed with your body.

“Did you get enough?”

You huffed at the guy. “Yeah. It’s filled. How about asking about your friend? If that’s what he is.”

“Of course. I’m sorry. How is Sam doing?”

You shook your head. This might be the most socially awkward person you’d met, and that says a lot. “He’ll have to sleep for a while. I suggest that you find another place to mix all of that stuff.” You looked at the bags and bottles on the table.

“Yes… I will, thank you. How much do I owe you?”

You looked back at Sam and smiled to yourself at the sight of him, on his side, hugging the corner of the sheath, almost sleeping.

“Nothing. Just let him be till tomorrow.” You took the backpack from one of the chairs and filled it with all the stuff. Somehow you found yourself glad that there was no labels on any of it. “Is there anything else in here you need?”

Cas shook his head and you nodded and closed the door.

You waked to the side of the bed and hunched down to be at eye-level with the man. You rested a light and on his shoulder. “Are you with me?”

Sam hummed and blinked his eyes open.

“Good. You should drink something.”

You looked around. There was a half drunk beer in the windowsill and a couple of empty water bottles on the nightstand. Nothing that would do him any good. You remembered a vending machine in the parking lot, there had to be something in there that could keep this man from passing out.

“I’ll be right back.” You stood up and Sam sluggishly took your hand in the process. You moved his hand back on the sheath. “Just a few seconds.”

In bare feet, you sprinted over the parking lot, looking through your purse for coins at the same time. A minute later you were back at Sam’s side with a small box-juice and some gummies. You dropped the candy on the nightstand and offered him the straw.

“Here drink. It will make your head clearer.”

Sam opened his eyes again and looked at you, then the juice. He drank almost all of it, letting you hold it for him.

You looked over his body, covered only by the sheath. He was curling up on himself. You took the bedspread and tugged it in around him. “How are you feeling?”

He turned to his back, with closed eyes. Clearly still dopey.

“Okay.” He whispered and then lifted the cover and looked at you.

“Sam…”

“Y/N… Come, keep warm with me and I might let you do that again some other time.”

You chuckled and stripped down to your underwear. Climbing into the warmth of Sam’s arms, made all the questions about this weird Cas, vanish. You spooned Sam’s side and wrapped your arm around his torso.

“How about you repay the favor first?”

Sam squeezed you tighter and kissed the top of your head. Soon the heartbeat and the breathing in the chest you rested on revealed that he was sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert fiction, I'm not sure I know what I'm doing here, let me know if you liked it.


End file.
